A problem common to snow skiers and snow boarders is that of cold feet, particularly cold toes. Being a winter activity, a participant in such a sport not only must consider his athletic conditioning but also must contend with his equipment and the winter elements. The problem can be compounded when the participant obtains rental boots, as many do, which are often stretched, and worn or torn inside, and sparse in if not devoid of effective or comfortable padding, especially about the toes.
In addressing the problem, the participant may resort to heavy socks. However, despite known, expensive, heavy ski socks, the problem of cold feet remains to plague the winter sports participant.
It would be desirable to ameliorate if not overcome this problem, emblematic of a lack and long-felt need in the art. It would be especially desirable if the same were to be provided by simple yet effective ways and means, which provide further advantages and benefits.